Integrated motor control modules exist that have an internal power stage for direct connection of at least one stator strand of an ECM. Because of the heat generated in the internal power stage of this module, such modules have the disadvantage that they have little power reserve at high outside temperatures, i.e. they then enable only a low motor power level, or operation of the motor is then no longer possible at all. This is referred to as “derating,” i.e. the maximum power output or “rating” depends on the ambient temperature of the motor module, and decreases or becomes more or less limited with increasing temperature.